Arc of The Covenant
by MadnessDH98
Summary: Jaune Arc. A wannabe hero with his heart and mind set on being the one who saves the day. Filled with ambitions, pure motives, and a positive mindset with peaceful ethics...Is gone. He just... Drifted off in his sleep. No longer will he laugh, or cry, or love. But his legacy did not die with him. Instead, I, a fanfiction writer, was sent in to pick up where he left off.
1. Chapter 1

Am I the only one who finds it weird that anime characters wear the same outfit all of the time? WHy does no one ever point this out?

Arc of The Covenant 1

Uggghhh... I hate mornings.

"No, Mr. Kenny, that's my chicken pot pie." I mumble out, still thinking im in the dream I was having. Something about an apocalypse...With little green Smurfs? You know what, no more lemonade before bed, that shit always makes me get weird.

I turn to the clock on my nightstand and see it display 5:30 am. A little bit earlier than usual, but whatever, its not like ill be able to fall back asleep anyways. As I sit up in my bed, I stretch my arms over my head and hear a couple of cracks come from my back before I throw my legs over the side of my bed and onto the carpet. I then stand up and rub my eyes as I make my way over to the bathroom and go inside to do my morning business.

I dont even bother to turn on the lights, since i'm guessing I was born part owl or something, since I can see in the dark pretty well, nor do I look in the mirror as I wash my hands and towel them off before leaving the bathroom and walking over to my dresser before opening it. I look in and see... a bunch of hoodies?

'Did Kary put these in here when I didn't notice?' I thought to myself as I pulled one out and examined it. Wouldn't be the first time my stepmom does something and I take forever to notice it. Hell, it took me a month to notice she took the acoustic outta my room. I shrug, thinking the hoodie doesn't look awful by any means, but search for something else to wear instead. All I see are Jeans and white T-Shirts instead, so just grab those and put those on while i'm wondering what the hell Kary did with my other clothes. Finally wearing something besides an undershirt and boxers, I turn to hit the lightsw-

"Pancakes... Mmmm..."

I freeze.

Someone was in my room.

…

…

…

…

MUST PROTECT COOL GARDENS!

I practically flew back over to my bed and reach under my pillow to find my copy of the world's greatest book ever still safe and sound. I give a breath of relief before I remember that there is an intruder in the room, one thought coursing through my brain.

'You fucked with the wroooong nerd, Jackass.'

I silently walk over to where I heard the voice come from to see…

…

That this wasn't my room.

I look around more after my eyes have adjusted and see that I thought correctly, this place was waaay bigger than my room. And it had three other beds, all of which were currently occupied. I take in a couple other things as well, but I have one big concern at the moment too. Something that I spend hours upon hours of watching over and cleaning, using, and many other things. Something that is almost as important as cool gardens. Almost.

"Where's Fleisch Esser?"

I look around frantically for the autographed guitar as panic seeps into my mind. If Cool Gardens was under my pillow, then Esser has to be under my bed! That guitar has autographs from all the members of System of a Down! I swear to Serj, if any of these fuckers hurt my baby…

Blood will be spilt.

Lots and lots of blood

GALLONS SHALL RAIN DOWN-

Nevermind, I found it.

Sure enough, I find my guitar tucked away safely in its case under the bed. Strangely enough, there's nothing else there. All the normal boxes full of clothes and other random teenage bullshit is gone.

…

What in the actual flying fuck is going on around here?

I sit down on the bed I was sleeping on and faced the direction of the three other people as I tried to think what was going on. So far, i'm in a different room, that much I could tell. The only things I have of mine are Cool Gardens and Fleisch Esser. Was I drugged or something? Am I being held in some sort of prison for sex slaves? Noo, im pretty sure they don't let slaves play the guitar... Or get a book... Okay, so no on the slaves thing.

But I was definitely kidnapped. I highly doubt I came here willingly, nor did I get drunk of my own accord. I hadn't even touched alcohol in the last three years. No, the last thing Ber was laying down in my bed and falling asleep, and now...This. Jesus Christ, this is aggravating. I reach up to my head and run a hand through my shaggy hair as I try and-

Wait a minute.

…

I don't have shaggy hair.

Wait...

…

Shaggy hair…

…

Bunch of jackets…

…

Big dorm room...

…

Pancakes…

…

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

I get up and walk back over to the bathroom and close the door behind me before I turn on the lights and look in the mirror. And I don't see short brown hair, I dont see moles on my neck, and I don't see that scar on my elbow from the time I hit that fat kid with a rubber chicken.

Instead, I see Jaune Arc.

…

…

…

No more lemonade before bed. EVER. AGAIN.

I lean forward over the sink and take in my appearance as im literally inches away from the mirror. True to how Monty depicted him, he had a clear face with shaggy blond hair that went to right above his green eyes-

Wait, those are MY eyes. Jaunes are blue, why is it they are green now? I focus on my own eyes until suddenly, they turn back to blue. Huh. Well, that may have been random, but at least now I look like Jaune.

Letting out a sigh, I lean against the bathroom wall and run my hand over my face as I think about what to do. Im guessing that those three other people are Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, Jaunes teammates from team JNPR...Which I guess i'm now a part of...Shouldn't I be like, oh I don't know, LOSING MY SHIT RIGHT NOW? How am I taking this so calmly?! I mean, yeah I put up with some weird shit in my life, but that's just everyday weird shit, not getting-transferred-into-your-favorite-TV-show-as-a-character weird!

Ugggh,y'know what? Fuck it, im going on a walk, see if that helps me think better or not. I turn of the lights before opening the door and exiting the bathroom and grabbing Cool Gardens off my-Jaune's bed, then opening the door quietly and closing it just as silently before turning around.

My eyes fell upon the door across from me, and I instantly remembered that in that room was the entirety of team RWBY. Probably still sleeping. So many rwby nerds would kil to be in my place right now, probably to bust in there and ask for autographs...Only to get chased out by four teenage girls with scary ass weapons while I politely laugh my ass off. The thought causes me to chuckle as I begin to walk down the hallway and try to find my way out.

After only a couple of minutes of wandering, I finally find the exit and step out into the cool morning air. Combined with the fact that I had never seen Beacon Academy in real life, and the sun just starting to rise, my breath was instantly taken away as the sight before me captured my entire attention. The show really did do this place no justice in it's portation, all of the spires and buildings looking absolutely awe-inspiring. It truly was beautiful.

While simultaneously taking in the sights, I begin to walk in any random direction while trying my best to remember where I was going so I could retrace my steps latter on. Speaking of latter on...

Just how should I go about this? I may have no idea WHY i'm here, but that doesn't mean I should just hide away or something. No, I think right now the best course of action would be to try and be...Well, Jaune. After all, I don't think people here have others coming into and taking over their friend's bodies happen very often. So... Lovable, goofball it is then.

But will it be enough to convince his friends? Hell, I've watched the show enough times to get a basic idea on how to act like him, but I don't know everything about the guy. Does he have certain quirks, certain ways of doing things that have never been shown before?

I guess...I'll just have to go with the flow and see how things go. I can't think of anything else to do, and I dont want to seem off alre-

*Ding*

I look down for the source of the noise to see something is in my pocket. I reach in it tentatively before pulling out what I realised was Jaune's scroll. After inspecting it a bit, I found the button that expands the little bastard and pressed it as the phone-of-Remnant folded into its full form. The screen then brightened up as It read 1 new notification.

{1 New Msg}

{Contact:?}

{Subject: Hello, Dalton. We have a lot to talk about.}


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arc of the Covenant II**_

 **AN: SO, got some pretty good reception on chapter one, so i guess ill continue on this then. Nothing more. Dont forget to leave a review, follow and favorite, and worship at your nearest church of Serj Tankian.**

 **Edit 9/15: Fixing some grammar mistakes.**

Huh...Well then.

That happened.

I go to open the message, but stop right as my finger is above the 'view' button. People may not be out and about now, but they will be soon. I'd need someplace more private. Someplace like...The library.

I spot said building just ahead of me and walk over to it's entrance and opening the doors before stepping inside. Big freaking surprise, this place was absolutely gargantuan as well, lined with bookshelves upon bookshelves with books that Probably never even existed up until this point. But, I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to see what this message was, first and foremost.

Finding a secluded spot in the back with a beanbag chair, I plop down on it and check around one last time for prying eyes. Guaranteed that there were none, I open up the message and begin to read.

{ _Hello Dalton._ }

{ _You're probably sitting there right now wondering to yourself "What's going on","Why am I here", things like that. Dont worry, I can answer all of these questions and more._ }

{ _You are currently in Jaune's body, hopefully you figured out that much so far. You must now take up where he left off. Now, where did Jaune go exactly?This part is actually kinda depressing, actually. You see, last night around 11:38 PM, Jaune Arc died of a thing called Massive Aura Overload. I've heard the process is extremely painful._ }

…

Oh.

Well.

That sucks.

{ _Don't feel too bad. He was asleep when it happened, so he felt relativly nothing._ }

I just stop and think about that for a second. After all the things Jaune went through, the transcripts, the training, initiation...Jaune just dies because of his huge Aura? Just like that? That fucking blows, man.

Wait... If Jaune had that…

AND IM CURRENTLY IN JAUNES BODY...

{ _It wont happen to you. I checked_.}

Oh thank god.

{ _So, seeing as how Jaune actually has a large role in the story, I couldn't just let it end there. So, I went looking for some semi-random person to fulfil his role, and found you sitting there doing nothing. Congratulations, you basically won the lottery._ }

Oh.

Well when you put it that way, I can't really be mad.

{ _Right now, you are a couple of days away from the events of Jaundice. Seeing as how you know everything that happens from now to the end of Volume 2, you should be able to help the story if you so choose_.}

{ _Now, that being said, What you do now is entirely up to you. Want to stay with team JNPR and continue with the story? Join the White Fang? Aid Cinder? The choice is yours, Dalton. Hell, you can even try convincing them of who you are if you want._ }

{ _P.S. 'Cause I knew you would wine and bitch and complain without it, I gave you your little book and guitar, as well as took the liberty to put a couple thousand songs from Earth that you like on Jaune's scroll. I would suggest keeping this under wraps, but like I said, the choice is yours._ }

And that was it. i closed the message box and messed around with the scroll for a bit until I found a music app and opened it. true to the person's word, there was easily over a thousand songs stored on it, even some mashups and remixes from youtube. But wait, how am I supposed to listen to it if I don't have any headpho-

 ***DING***

{Check your pockets.}

I do as the message said and find a pair of wireless headphones in my pocket.

"Well that's fortunate." I say as I stick them both in my ears and select a random song.

 _ **~The Grudge-Tool~**_

Alright, time to process all of this new shit.

Okay, im guessing that since i'm now in Jauney-boy's body, I should retain his aura and skills, whatever the hell all of those are. But a good question is, what are all of them exactly?

First things first, Jaune has an insane amount of Aura. So that means if I can get my hands on some Aura control books and techniques, I could build Jaune's body up to be a Juggernaut or something equally powerful. That, coupled with his large shield, could possibly work out pretty well. And that's not even taking Jaune's semblance into account.

I remember my Co-Author pointed out to me once in a conversation we were having that a character's semblance has ties to one's personality. That kind of throws me off, though. Seeing as how he hadn't even unlocked his aura until a short while ago, and it seemingly takes awhile to unlock one's semblance. But even more concerning than that, will the semblance take after his old personality, or will it take after mine? Who's to say it won't mix between both of us? If it were Jaune's, i would put my money on something like a protective shield or maybe a healer's powers, due to him always being eager to assist others. But me?

I couldn't honestly think of one that would come from me. I mean, I didn't really know what to call my personality. Quirky? Probably. So then what sort of semblance would that generate? Shooting fucking lasers out of my mouth?

…

 **IMAH FIRIN MAH LAZAH!**

"Blaaah!" I say aloud as I mime shooting lasers out of my mouth before chuckling to myself at the thought. That would be awesome as all hell.

I then take a look at my new scroll and see it is currently six o clock. Even if today is a school day, classes don't start until nine. No one ever said I have to sit and think, so I think i'll just go on a walk while I think over the rest of my shit, my fatass needs some excersice. As I step out of the library and begin to wander, i continue my thought process.

While i'm on the subject of Jaune's abilities, should I use Crocea Mors? I mean sure, it's simple to use and it would probably raise a few brows that Jaune suddenly switches his weapon, but still. I need to be sure to use whatever is easiest and most effective. Maybe i'll talk to Ruby about it, she's the weapons nut.

I smile at the incredulous thought. That honestly sounded like something a freaking loon would say, and who knows, maybe I am. But right now, this is real. In a little bit, i could be talking to _Ruby Freaking Rose_. That's awesome.

What weapon would I use, though? A two-handed claymore that morphs into a LMG? An axe-ak47? A…

…

Yes. YES.

THAT ONE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc of the Covenant III**

 **AN: You must pick one. It does not matter why, or what, but just pick one.**

 **Velvet?**

 **Or Yang?**

 **PM or Review your answer. Don't forget to follow, review, favourite and tell Darce that Ishkur would kick Puck's ass any day.**

 **Edit 9/15: Fixing grammatical mistakes, as well as adding a bit more to the story. And _please,_ if this is turning out to be like a Mary sue fic, please inform me so I can fix it. I really want to avoid that.**

 **Pyrrha**

I open my eyes and see the sunlight come in through the window and give the room a nice glow. Rubbing my eyes, I stand up and walk over to Jaune's bed as get ready to wake him up.

"Jaune, it's time to..." I begin until I put my hands down from my eyes and see Jaune's bed was empty. Was he in the bathroom?

"Jaune?" I call out tentatively as I open the bathroom door, only to find it empty as well. Where did he go?

"It's morning, it's morning, it mooooooorning!~" I heard Nora sing happily as she got up from her bed. She then noticed our leader missing from his bed and tilted her head in confusion. "Heeeeey, where's Jaune-Jaune?"

"Im not sure, Nora."I tell her truthfully as I tap my chin in thought. If he's not here, then where could he be? Could he have possibly went to the dining hall and gotten an early breakfast? As I continue to think of places he could have gone, I grab my school uniform from the closet before turning back to the hammer wielder. "I'll get dressed and go look for him."

"Oh, i'll help too!" She suggested as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at her childhood friend "Wake up, lazy butt! We have to go find Jauney!"

"I'm already up, Nora."Ren reassured her as he skillfully dodged the pillow while buttoning up his uniform undershirt. At that, I turn into the bathroom and close it's door behind me for some privacy as I get ready for the day.

*15 minutes later*

We now walked down the pathway towards the dining hall in search of our blonde leader. Well, Ren and I walked, Nora checked behind every bush and under every rock she saw on our way to the lunch hall.

"Jaaaaaaune?" She called out as she checked under a stone no bigger than my fist. "You there, Jauney?"

"Nora, I don't think Jaune could fit under a rock that small." Ren told his friend blankly. Nora simply popped up next to him with her usual happy grin.

"If you say so, Renny-bear!" She told him in her singsong voice. I simply smiled at her, having grown use to her antics by now. I then spot our destination, the dining hall, up ahead with a few students going in and out as well.

We all walk through the doors into the hall to see students in varying states of being awake making their way to tables with trays of food in their hands, chatting with their teammates or remaining silent. We all scan the crowd until I spot a familiar mop of blonde hair sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I am about to speak up about my find, until I hear Nora gasp dramatically and then dart towards Jaune, suddenly appearing next to him.

"Found him!"She yelled out towards us, catching Jaune by surprise and causing him to jump back a bit in his seat as his head whipped around to the sudden source of loud noise that was Nora Valkyrie.

"The hell?!" He yelped out before seemingly recognizing Nora and calming down a bit. He then turned back to an egg he was almost finished with before answering. "Oh. Morning, Nora."

"Why were you up so early, Jaune-Jaune?" She asked him as Ren and reached the table. "We looked everywhere for you!" Jaune returned it with a sheepish smile as he chuckled nervously.

"Eh heh, sorry about that guys. Didn't mean to worry you." He apologized. " I just woke up earlier than usual is all. I didn't think I would fall back asleep, So I decided to head here. Probably should have left a note or something, now that I think about it."

"That's alright Jaune." I reassure him as we took a seat down next to him. It was then I noticed his attire before pointing it out. "Jaune, you may want to get changed into your uniform soon, though. Classes start in about an hour."

He then looks down at his scroll and sees that it is indeed eight o'clock. He then grabs his tray and stands up before turning his head back while walking away. "I'll be back in a sec." And with that, he was gone.

"I'll grab you two some breakfast." Ren offered as he stood up and walked over to the line with food. I spot Jaune walking away out one of the windows and felt a sigh escape my lips.

"Oh Pyyyyyrrha~." hear Nora chirp and turn to see her giving me a cheshire grin. "Soooo~, when you gonna tell 'em?" I tilt my head in confusion at her, until I realize just WHAT she was talking about. I felt a small blush creep up on my face as I look away.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I state as I cross my arms defensively. Nora slightly leans forward before poking me playfully on the shoulder.

"When are you going to tell him that you LIKE him, silly?" She asked me. I think about denying her profusely, but end up slumping my shoulders slightly as I hang my head in defeat.

"I don't know."I told her truthfully." I don't even know if he likes me like that Nora. What if he says no, and then he doesn't want to talk to me anymore afterwards? I don't want to risk that."

"Of course he'll say yes!" Nora responds like it's the simplest thing in the world. "You guys are so cute together already, you would be super cute if you were a couple! I think Remnant would literally just explode from the cuteness overload!" She then mimed an explosion with her hands while adding sound effects. I just smile lightly at her as I see Ren walking back with two trays in his hands, followed by team RWBY dressed in their school uniforms as well.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greets us with a smile as she and her team sit across from us at the table. She then notices a missing person from our group before continuing " Where's Jaune at?"

"He went back to our dorm to get changed very quickly." I answer her as I accept my plate from Ren with a small 'thank you'. She merely 'ahh's as she digs into a bowl of chocolate cookie cereal.

We pass the time for a bit with small chit chat until I see Jaune walking back over to our table, now dressed in his uniform while reading from some book in one hand as he weaved effortlessly between the students walking around. I found it odd, seeing as how he has only ever read those X-Ray and Vav comics since we've arrived. He then sits down between Ren and I without a word as he continues to read from the book, which I can now see is called 'Cool Gardens'.

"Sup, Vomit-Boy?" Yang greets him as she swallows a mouthful of toast. Jaune just simply shrugs responding.

"The roof." He says as he sticks a headphone in his ear and starts playing some music. That's odd, i never thought he was much into music. Yang gives a quick snort before going back to eating. We continue with our conversation, Jaune all the while reading from his book while seemingly nodding along with the conversation whenever need be, fully engrossed by the book. Eventually, everyone else notices how focused he is on it, and Ruby eventually speaks up.

"What you reading there, Jaune?" She asks him as he turns another page. He then looks up at her before noticing all eyes on him. i try looking over his shoulder, and get a glimpse of what looks like a illustration of a man in red walking, before he just shrugs and pockets the book.

"Nothing much. Just a bit of poetry." He answers her before checking his scroll. I hear Weiss scoff at him before speaking up.

" You? Reading poetry? I have a hard time believing that." The heiress told him snottily. I was about to speak up, say how people can have different tastes, when we all heard someone yelp behind us.

" Ow! Please stop, that hurts!"

I see Jaune tense up as we all turn to see the source of the commotion was from a bunny eared girl named Velvet Scarlatina. The reason why she was crying out in pain, though, was from a certain Cardin Winchester pulling on her ears.

"I told you guys they were real." He laughed as he continued to tug on the poor girls ears. His team laughs along with him at her pain as I see tears begin to well up in her eyes. i consider stopping him until i hear an unexpected voice speak up.

" _Hey, Dickchester!"_

Everyone looks over to the source of the angry voice to see Jaune of all people standing up and walking over to the poor Faunus girl.

'Let. _Her_. _**GO**_." He commanded Cardin as all eyes in the dining hall fell on him. If he noticed, he sure didn't show it in his expression. Cardin complied and allowed the rabbit girl to get away from him, but stood up from his seat at his team's table and walked over to Jaune, his lackeys following close behind as he got close enough to force Jaune to look up due to their difference in height. Jaune still had an angered expression on his face, not backing down even a bit.

"Jeez, Jauney boy. Didn't know you were into that sort of thing. Isn't bestiality illegal?" He asked smugly, gaining a few laughs from his cronies as he looked at Velvet. I spared a glance at her to see her nursing her ears as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. I consider getting up and going to console the girl, but stopped moving as I along with everyone else at our table hear Jaune say something in a voice that almost sounded like it came from someone else.

"Y'know Cardin, I wonder just how much shit you can talk _when I slit your Jugular open with this knife_."

I turn back just in time to see A steak knife from the table slip out of Jaune's sleeve into his hand before pressing it against Cardin's throat in an ice pick grip. Cardin's eyes widen slightly in fear from the blade's close proximity, knowing his Aura wouldn't be able to help him here.

"Care to find out?" Jaune said as everything went quiet. All remained silent until Cardin slowly backed away with his hands up before getting an angry snarl on his lips as he turned away, seemingly forgetting the fea he was experiencing just a few seconds ago.

"Whatever. Come on, guys. Let Arc go play with his pet rabbit." He said as he tried to save face. I noticed the fearful looks the rest of his team were giving Jaune as they followed closely behind. Once they left, everyone slowly turned back to their tables and began whispering about the events that transpired. Everyone except for Our team and Team RWBY.

I try my best to process what just transpired. Jaune just threatened to kill Cardin! In front of the whole student body, no less! Was he insane! I may have told him before to stand up for himself, but killing another human being?! I am about to question him, but am interrupted again as the bell rings and all the students present get up to leave, And disappearing in the sea of bodies. I try pushing through to find him, but when got to the spot where he was before, he was no longer there.

What was going on?

 **Dalton**

I walk through the hallways as my head whips left and right as I search for a familiar pair of bunnies ears in the dwindling crowd of students. Come on, Velvet, where the hell are you? I need to find that girl. Or more importantly, I need to keep my mind occupied on finding that girl. And not on the massive screw up I just did.

Okay, I don't regret helping Velvet. That poor girl gets a lot of shit from Cardin and his gang of little pricks, so she shouldn't have to face that alone. No, what I regret was BLOWING MY COVER ON THE FIRST FUCKNG DAY.

"Dumbass." I chastise myself as I smack myself in the forehead at my stupidity. One moment i'm all regular Jaune, and then i go murderous psycho on Cardin. How in the holy hell am I supposed to explain that? What if Ozpin, or Serj forbid Glynda get word about this? What are NPR going to day? And team RWBY? That's not so hard to guess, probably questioning as to why did that, followed by being disgusted and/or angry with me at my actions, before ultimately ending with them disowning me. Serj dammit, I thought I would have more time than this, This is all just moving too fast. I need time to think this out.

I sigh out loud as the second bell rings and I am currently the last one outside in the hallways. I'll focus on how im going to handle this later, right now I just need to get back to looking for Velvet.

But honestly, though. Im surprised im not, like, freaking the hell out. After all, i did just wake up this morning in a fictional universe with fictional characters, _as one of those characters._ Im normally levelheaded, i guess, but this isn't some little situation, this is freaking huge. I could very well determine the plot of RWBY with my actions and how I go about this whole situation...

...

That's a whole lot of responsibility.

I could _change the plot._ How drastically, im not sure. But I know for a fact that things are going to be different this time around. I have knowledge about the enemy that no one else does, something that gives me a large advantage over most of the characters. It may not be all that much, but I most certainly could work with it. As long as I don't screw everything up, that is. I have to be sure to go about this carefully and with a level head.

I walk down the corridors for another five minutes until I hear some faint sobbing coming from a empty classroom with a slightly ajar door. I approach it before poking my head in and seeing my objective huddled in the corner of the room as she softly cries, and my heart just straight up dies and explodes in a bloody mess from the extremely sad scene. I quietly walk into the room before speaking up.

"Got room for one more?"

Velvet's head shoots up at the sudden sound of my voice, a bit of fear in her puffy red eyes as she looks over me. I have my hands up in a 'I surrender' Gesture to reassure her I mean no harm.

"Don't worry, i'm just here to check on you. Make sure you're okay." I say, not moving from my spot. Velvet's already drooped bunny ears seem to go lower at that statement as she looks down at the ground with sadness that absolutely crushes my soul.

"W-w-why would you c-care..." she said quietly, barely loud enough for me to hear her. "I-Im j-just *sniff* just a filthy animal..."

My face scrunches up when I hear her say those words. I understand Faunas are looked down upon here on Remnant, and since there's such a thing as the White Fang, it must have been worst than the show portrayed. Personally speaking,I just thought of the faunus as kinda the next stage in human evolution on Remnant, but unlike normal events of evolution when the previous Homo species would die out after the new ones adapted to their environment, they didn't wipe out humans yet, which would be the root of the mistreatment of the Faunus by the Humans due to them being scared of getting wiped out by the superior species. it actually reminded me alot of how African-americans were treated in the U.S. awhile back... ah hell, who am I kidding? We still look down upon them, just like we do everyone else who's different. Humans really are assholes.

"Velvet," I say as take one step closer to her "You and both know that's bullshit."

The rabbit girl gives me a odd look when I say that. Not really planning this out very well, I decide to just elaborate while telling her the truth. I give a sigh before continuing.

"Look, im not going to stand here and speak with my ass, acting like I know what you're going through. 'Cause the truth is, I don't. Not many people would. Faunus have to put up with a bunch of shit for their whole lives just because of some extra appendages? That's ridiculous."

"Humans are assholes. Hell, I should know, I am one after all." I take one more step and am glad to see she doesn't scoot away. "But that doesn't mean what they're saying is true Velvet. Fact of the matter is, their just jealous. They see the advantages you guys hood against us, coupled with the fact that you guys just look a little bit different from us... Well, we gotta go and get all racist and shit. We've always looked down upon those who have differences, whether it be big or small. Different skin color? Different ethnicity? Any excuse is good enough in our eyes, but it's not right."

I then give a nervous chuckle as I scratch the back of my head. "Eh heh... Im not very good at this, am I?"

Despite the situation, a small smile appears on velvet face as she shakes her head no lightly. "It's okay..."

I then slowly get closer to her before crouching down to her eye level. "The more important question is, are you okay? That looked like it hurt..."

She lightly massages one of her ears almost as if the pain comes back just from thinking about it. "They feel better now, thank you... Jaune, right?" She asks me. I nod my head in affirmative before she continues. "If I may ask... Why did you stand up for me like that? Y-you could have gotten in trouble for threatening another student. And you dont even know me..."

I rack my brain for the right thing to say, until I find the perfect thing and just shrug at her while trying to give the warmest smile I could. "Like my mum always said, Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." I then stand up and hold out my hand towards Velvet. "Come on, we're already late to class as is, hopefully we can sneak in Port's without him breaking off from his stories."

Velvet just stares at my hand for a second before cautiously putting hers in mine, and I gently lift her to her feet. We then make our way out of the classroom and in the direction of (what I could only hope was)Professor Port's Grimm Studies. After a minute of walking, I finally spot the class ahead of us at the end of the hall. I continue to walk, but turn my head when I hear Velvet speak.

"Jaune..." She says with her eyes glued to the ground at her feet. "T-thank you. Aside from my team, not many people stand up for me..."

Again, I just shrug as we continue to walk. "It's no big deal, Velvet. You don't have to thank me." We finally reach the door, which I can look in and see Port rambling on, most likely about that amazing mustache of his. "You know, if you want, you can come sit with us at lunch. I'm sure the others won't mind."

Velvet just nods as she gives me a small smile that makes her look ABSOLUTELY MOE AS FUCK. "I would like that very much...again, Thank you, Jaune."

I just nod before answering. "Again, no need to thank me." And with that, I quietly open the door before we both sneak to our seats.

 **And just to clear it up, this is not a daily update sort of thing. sorry to any of those I may have confused.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:Hey everybody. This is Madness here, and i just wanted to make a few announcements very quickly before we got to the story.**

 **1st off: THANK YOU ALL. Not even three chapters into the story, and already this fic is getting so many loves (Can't tell how many views though, since Fanfic is being stupid T.T'). It really makes me happy to see people review. Like, seriously, it's kinda concerning.**

 **2nd off: This has to do with the last point, but from now on I will respond to your guy's reviews. So yeah, kinda gives you guys an incentive to do so. I mean, wait, no, it's just so I can interact with you guys.**

 **Yep.**

 **No Other reason at all.**

 **3rd: After this, im going to hold off until decay gets a actual update. it's been, what, two months? yeah, waaaay too long.**

 _ **IMPORTANT TO STORY**_

 **The voting for Yang and velvet has actually received feedback, and here are the votes so far.**

 **Yang:6**

 **Velvet:5**

 **Both:2**

 **Yes, both is an option. I really thought about it, and you know what? I really don't care if people think it's just me being desperate. hell, this is fanfiction, where 45% of all stories are smut or are largely centered around it. So, yeah, cast your vote before it's too late. Don't know** _ **when**_ **it will be too late, but ah well, you'll get a fair warning ahead of time.**

 **This chapter would have been upa few days ago, if Fanfic didn't decide to go full retard on us like it did. Sorry about that.**

 **Well, AN over. Get on with the story.**

 **Edit 9/15: Fixing some stuff.**

 **Arc of the Covenant IV**

So. Here I was, in the fabled Professor Port's class after Velvet and I successfully sneaked in. Infamous for it's sleep inducing, mind numbing lectures of past stories, It was currently having one going on right now. And you know what?

These Stories are Fuckin AWESOME

Everyone else in this freakin anime universe are being a bunch of over dramatic, whining ass b-words, These are freaking amazing! This dude is talking about how he beat an Ursa to death with it's own leg, scaling a mountain with one hand, HAVING THAT ABSOLUTELY GLORIOUS MUSTACHE. It's official, this guy is a bad ass. I Have GOT to get some pointers from this guy.

Think about it. The show has stated numerous times before that Hunters and Huntresses don't live for very long in this line of work. So, let's say that the average age of death for a Hunter is age 35, and i'm pretty sure even THAT is being optimistic. So, that's about fifteen years of service, which would be what most hunters live to see. Port, however, looks like he's anywhere from his late fifties to early sixties,so that's an additional, what, twenty to thirty years of service over most Hunters? And i'm guessing that seeing as how Beacon is one of Remnant's greatest hunting Academies, at least half of these stories MUST be true. Looks like Sensei Gai needs to step up his game.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile, in the Naruto universe***

Gai Sensei and his star pupil Rock Lee are walking down towards the training grounds when suddenly, Gai Sensei sneezes.

"Is something the matter, Sensei?" Rock Lee questions his master. His response is a big award winning smile while flashing a thumbs up.

"Nonsense, Lee!" He reassures the bushy-browed student. "In Fact, I just figured out this mornings warm up! We shall scale The Hokage mountain using only our teeth after doing a hundred laps around Konohagakure on our hands!"

"You are the best, Gai Sensei!" Rock Lee cries anime tears of joy at the news along with his sensei as they hug each other. The two then run off to their exercises all the while screaming about inner youth the whole way there.

Because absolutely all of that was necessary.

* * *

 ***Back to Remnant***

I continue to listen to the man's stories as the other students try to fight of sleep. Well, most students. Im not counting 'my' Team and Team RWBY when I say that, cause their currently giving me incredulous stares every once in awhile. Okay, I guess I can't really blame them. The fact that i'm the only one who is paying attention ( _To stories that would make the Terminator CRY_ ), coupled along with what happened this morning, probably broke any chance of not looking suspicious.

 ***buzzz***

I feel a vibration coming from my pocket. I pull out the scroll and open it under my desk to see a message from Ruby.

{ _Jaune, are you okay?_ }

I look up from my scroll to see Ruby giving me a concerned look. I flash her a reassuring smile before replying.

{ _I'm fine, Rubes. I've just been a little stressed is all, sorry about snapping like I did earlier_.}

I give her a couple of seconds before she-

 ***Bzzzzz***

Damn, she's fast.

{ _Jaune, we know Cardin's been bullying you. We can help you out._ }

I look up again from my scroll, but this time not at Ruby. This time, they land on said jackass, who was currently looking at something on his scr-

…

Really dude? You couldn't wait till you got back to your dorm to look that shit up?

I shake my head and look back down to my scroll. How should I deal with Cardin, exactly? At this point, he's already overheard Jaune tell Pyrrha about his fake transcripts, so he's got that over my head. But Jaune was able to keep Cardin's mouth shut after saving his ass from an Ursa. Should I just do that as well? Or maybe…

Maybe I could make him be quiet about it…

I could use some form of fear to get info on Cardin's weaknesses from Sky Lark. He is described as a coward, after all. Then, I could exploit those weaknesses. Use them against Cardin and put him in a position where he can't do anything. it wouldn't necessarily be that hard, they did run from an Ursa. I personally cant stand bullies, and _wont_ stand for it either. He want's to try and take control of me? Jaune may have been enough of an idiot to allow it, but I will not, and will show Cardin that the 'New Jaune' wont take his bullshit. And if he threatens to tell anyways?

Well, I'll just leave that for later…

In all honesty, I know that this isn't how Jaune acts. These kind of thoughts would probably make him be horrified. but then again, _i'm not Jaune._ And oddly enough, the thought of turning innocent little Jauney-boy into something more sinister… it makes me _giddy._ Now I may not go full blown baddy on everyone… but I'm not stuck with that innocent little mindset of 'killing is bad, only bad guys kill'. There is no such thing as the 'Good Guy' and the 'Bad Guy'. It's just two people that have reasons to kill the other one. That's how it's always been, and that's how it will always be. It's human nature, kill any opposition. So... I won't be the one to spare any people who try and stop me if the situation arises. Teams RWBY and JNPR, I'll leave them be. After all, im not a total psycho. But, I will do what I have to do. And maybe…. Seeing as how I know when and where the Dock's incident will occur… I could pay a little visit to Torchwick.

{ _Don't worry Ruby. Ive got the situation all under control now._ } I type up, then send to the silver eyed girl. With that, I fold up the scroll and put it away in my pocket. I've got some incredibly amazing stories to listen to.

* * *

"And then I blocked the bullet using only the butter knife in my hand, successfully keeping the-"

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIING**

Both Port and I are disappointed that the stories have to end, as students get up and go to their next classes. I quickly grab my stuff and approach the Professor, trying my best to act like I didn't notice Pyrrha giving me a sad look. Serj dammit now I feel guilty, too.

"Proffesor Port, a question." i gain the man's attention as I stand across from him.

"Ah, Mr. Arc!" He greets me jovially as he claps me on the back. I smile as i keep myself from falling over, this guy just makes you _want_ to smile. "How may I be of service, young lad?"

"I actually wanted to ask you for a few pointers." I told him truthfully as I shrug. "I figure a man such as yourself could be able to show a up and coming hunter a thing or two."

"Why of course!" Port tells me happily. "I would love to help assist you in your progression of becoming a hunter." I don't know how I could tell, but he motioned with his eyes towards team RWBY. "I could also give you a few tips on how to woo the fairer sex,if need be. oum knows you have plenty of opportunities with your 'sister' team." he finishes with a suggestive wink, and I can't help but laugh. This guy is freaking great, man.

"T-thank you," I tell him as I catch my breath. "But I believe I have that department handled at the moment, though. Would Tomorrow afternoon be ok? Say around three?"

"That would be splendid, my boy!" he agreed. "I would suggest being on your way, however. it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, after all." he then gestured to the doorway, where I saw Pyrrha waiting for me patiently. a small smile makes its way onto my face, glad to see she is nice enough to wait. "Good day,Mr Arc."

"Later professor."I wave behind my back as I leave and walk up to 'my' partner. "Thanks for waiting for me, Pyrrha." I tell her as we begin to walk to our next class, discreetly letting her lead the way since I didn't know what or where the next class was.

"It's no problem, Jaune." She tells me. I can see the uncertainty in her eyes as she looks at me, then looks away. She's probably still thinking about the incident from earlier. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to get the spartan's attention.

"Pyrrha, about earlier..." I begin as I lock eyes with Pyrrha's emerald green ones. "I don't have enough time to explain it in full detail now, but..." I take a quick look around us before leaning in close to her ear. "It has to do with how I got here."

Pyrrha's eyes widen slightly and nods her head to show she understands. Then, realization strikes her. "Does Cardin...?" She leaves the rest unspoken, but know what she means. I nod my head in affirmative while mentally grinning at how she was able to determine that herself.

"They're trying to blackmail me into being their slave now, threatening to reveal my secret if I don't do as they say." I tell her as we round a corner. Pyrrha gives me a concerned look.

"What do you suppose we do?" She asks me. I just shrug nonchalantly.

"For now? Nothing." I tell her truthfully. "I've got this situation under control."

She gives me a quick look of disbelief before she gets a serious look on her face. "Jaune. You know that we , our team and RWBY, would be glad to help you. We're your friends, we want to make sure you're okay."

"Pyrrha, what I said before still stands." I begin, trying to add up some quick past events as my expression hardens. "Im tired of being the one who always needs help." I then give her a smile as I pull her in for a one armed side hug. "Besides, this isn't me just being stubborn. I've legitimately got this figured out. Nice to know you care, though."

She starts blushing furiously and bows her head as she tries to hide it from me. "Of c-c-course I c-care about y-you, Jaune. Y-you're my partner, and more i-mportantly you're m-my friend."

I raise my brow as I think about her reaction. Why in the hell is she blushing? And that slight disappointment in her voice at the word 'friend'? It's not like she likes me or anythi-

...

oh.

...

OH.

...

I COMPLETELY FORGOT.

I put my hand back down to my side as we enter what I now know is History class with Oobleck and take a seat. How in Daron's name did I forget about something as important as the fact that Pyrrha is absolutely enamored with Jaune?! Ahhhhhhhhhh, Serj Damnit, it's only my first day! MY FIRST, FUCKING, DAY!

Okay, let's not lose my shit. Try to think this situation through clearly and with a level head. First things first, what do I think about Pyrrha?

Pyrrha, as a character, I find a little bland. Aside from her abundance of talent and celebrity status, and her want for a simple life, there isn't really much about her I find particularly unique. Plot wise, she's just basically a love interest for Jaune as well as his personal trainer. Which, I remember, I should probably take up soon.

But as a person?

Pyrrha is an absolutely beautiful person, physically and mentally. Id have to be a idiot to deny that. She's a very caring person, she's passionate, smart, and like everyone else, she just wants someone to call her own. But am I really that person, though? I mean, Jaune could have been. But not only is he...dead now, I'm not Jaune. To an extent, I could sympathize with her on the not many friends aspect, due to me constantly moving due to my families involvement in the military. Speaking of which, I could probably use some training regimes from ROTC and make Jaune do some actual leading...

Wait, dammit. Getting off subject. Where was I? Oh yeah, Pyrrha.

But that's where the similarities end. I'm not overly famous like her, not a prodigy fighter, and not someone everybody likes. And technically speaking mentally i'm not the person she likes, that's Jaune. But, she still likes Jaune. So, in turn, PYRRHA F'ING NIKOS WANTS ME.

Second:How do I feel about that?

I could see myself getting along very well with Pyrrha. She's a very great person, very friendly. But do I honestly like her like that?

...

I dont know.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I would be lucky to have her. But there's a difference between having something and wanting to have something. You could give someone a pikachu, but that person may not want a pikachu. I wouldn't know why, though. Pikachu's are amazing. That being said, It could happen. I mainly want to just do for her what she did for Jaune, be there for each other.

It's just to early for this drama, it's only been around six hours since I became Jaune. Right now, I have to focus on classes. I get comfortable in my seat as I scan the classroom, finding members of my team and team RWBY scattered everywhere, with Blake sitting to my right and Velvet to my left. I spot Dickchester at a table just below us, but ignore him as I give a small nod to both of them. Blake has that uncertain look in her eyes, but gives me a short nod while Velvet gives me a warm smile and waves. I was going to say something to her, but was interrupted when a loud and very fast voice spoke up over other students. I grin when I see who it is and lean back in my chair as I twirl a pencil in my hand.

"Good morning students!" The enigma known as Bartholomew Oobleck greeted. "Who's ready to cover the battle of Fort Castle?!"

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester!"

Dickless looks up from his porn-scroll when he hears his name and discreetly covers it. Unfortunately for Blake, Velvet and I, we however had a clear view of what he was looking at. Remnant has some weird-ass porn.

"Would you please answer the following question:Why was it the Faunus were able to defeat the General's troops as easily as they did, and ultimately win the Battle?" He asked Cardin. Said bully gives a snicker before answering.

"I suppose it's easier to train a dumb animal than an actual person." He said, then fistbumbed Russel. I saw Blake tense up beside, looking like she was going to say something to the dumbass. That was, until I beat her to it.

"The exact words of your every teacher right before you come in." I chuckle out loud. A couple of students laugh at that, while Cardin turns to me and gives me a glare. I just do a throat slitting motion while giving a innocent grin.

"Why you little-" Cardin begins as he tries to stand up, but is stopped when the Doctor speaks up.

"Ah! Mr. Arc! Nice to see you finally contributing!" He says as he zips over to me. "Could you please answer the question?"

This is too easy.

"The general, for a lack of better terms, was an idiot." i began. Everyone gave me a weird look, either because of the sentence itself or the people who knew Jaune were surprised by 'his' knowledge on this subject. So, i elaborated. "He sent his troops on a night raid, hoping to catch the Faunus forces off guard. What he forgot to take into account, though, was the Faunus night vision. And because of his neglectfulness and stupidity, they got absolutely annihilated." I finish with a grin. Oobleck gives me an enthusiastic nod.

"Indeed, Mr. Arc! Due to his mistake, the general's forces were overthrown, ultimately causing humans to lose the battle of Fort Castle! Nice to see my efforts aren't wasted on all students present!" he tells me. I just give a shrug.

"It's nothing really, Doctor. not taking your enemy's strengths into account is a stupid, and in the general's case fatal, mistake. Which he paid with with his life." i say nonchalantly before locking eyes with Cardin.

"Well, I believe that is all for today class!" The green haired man exclaims as the bell rings, signifying the end of the period. "Don't forget to finish the assigned readings over the weekend before the Forever Fall trip Monday!"

As I begin to pack up and leave, i notice Cardin and his team walk up to me in the corner of my vision. I slip a especially sharp pencil into my sleeve incase I need to gouge a few eyes out.

"That's a pretty big mouth you've got their, Jauney-boy.' he says threateningly about the comment I made while trying to square me up. "You think you can back up all that shit you were talking with it, you know it all?"

"First off, i would be glad to. maybe we could kill each other in goodwitch's later, Dickchester." I tell him with a grin on my face as I step forward, mentally debating if whether or not his aura would react fast enough to protect him from a pencil in his eye. "And second, i'm pretty sure everyone's a know it all when they're getting compared to your dumbass."

Cardin bristles at the insult and looks like he's about to fight me right then and there, teacher be damned, and I'm more than happy to oblige him. but, Blake steps up to my side and crosses her arms while giving a scowl to Cardin and his team. Cardin backs down, knowing he wouldn't be able to take on the both of us, but scoffs in anger as he again tries to save face.

"Fine. We'll settle this in Goodwitch's. See how well you do when you don't have your little butt buddies to back you up, Arc." He says smugly. i just laugh in his face.

"Where was that confidence at earlier when I had that knife at your throat, bird boy?" i remind him of earlier, and he immediately clams up. I don't know why, but seeing him shut up because of a threat… was giving me… a great feeling. He tries to think up a comeback, but just snarls and walks away with his butt buddies following closely behind. I chuckle as I watch him leave and turn around to see We had gained an audience, The entirety of Team RWBY and Velvet with their jaws wide open.

"Are you crazy!?" Ruby asks me once she regains the ability to speak. i realize that right then and there, there's no going back now. I've ruined any chance of being Jaune. And you know what?

It felt great.

Time that Remnant got itself a wake up call.

"Your damn straight im crazy. What made you think I was sane?" I asked her before turning around and walking away.

Watch out, Beacon.

You may have originally gotten a student…

But now you have a monster.

 **Anon** :Thank you for your vote. And yes, dear child, I mean romance.

 **N:** Thanks for the vote.

 **The DovahFinn:** Indeed that is what I say good sir! Her fluffy level… IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!

…

Im going to go give myself twenty whips for that.

I look forward to seeing you view the next chapter.

 **Vulpix's flame:** Thank you for your vote and review. Also, we could really use a Vulpix Faunus.

 **Guest:** Yup. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough.

 **Reniseto344:** Thanks, bro.

 **Anon:** I hope so, or else I seriously screwed up.

 **NATSUxERZA 123456** **:** I will do more than that. I will make it…

*flicks wrist*

FABULOUS!

 **garoorar** **:** If I told you, then that would ruin all the fun.

 **Drow79** **:** Thanks for the review.

 **And that's all. If you want to see your review responded to, then just put one up. it's fun getting to interact with you guys and get your opinions, cause I know I suck at the moment. How in the hell would I be able to fix that if I didn't know what the problem was?**

 **Have a great day, and try not to start up the apocalypse.**

 **-MadnessDH98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc of the Covenant V**

 **AN:Well, here I am, saying one thing and doing the exact opposite. I know I said I was going to hold off a bit, but Serj damn, I love writing for this story. And seeing as how you guys really like it, Im going to get right back to work.**

 **Now, A reviewer that goes by the name of Goroorar made a very good point on the whole poll situation, and I just wanted to clear that all up with you guys. The only reason that I made the poll in the first place is because i just simply cannot make a decision to save my life. I have literally sooo much material that I could use between YangXJaune and VelvetXJaune, and I just couldn't pick one on my own. So don't be concerned that it may break this story, cause trust me, it won't.**

 **And as for updates, this one took a little bit longer than I would have liked I guess, granted it was only a week and I just got started on the re-write for my first story Decay. plus, Im going to get started on my third story this weekend, so be on the lookout for that I guess. For those of you who are interested, it's going to be CLear Skies, which is basically my AU with Sky from team CRDL as the protagonist, and essentially isn't a asshat like the rest of his team. Im probably going to refrain from posting any new stories for a bit after that, though, cause coupled with work and school, I highly doubt I'll be able to get much done on any more.**

 **Ah well, enough for me, get on to the story. Remember to read, follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Arc of the Covenant V**

Ah, Glynda Goodwitch class. Where children come to beat the living shit out of each other with weapons and superpowers.

Glorious, is it not?

Now dressed in Jaune's usual outfit, Cardin And I would have to wait for our match until all of the scheduled ones were over with. So, that gave me the past hour and a half time to think over my situation so far. And after giving it a lot of thought, had decided that now, Masquerading as Jaune wasn't what I wanted to do. Jaune and I... are two very different people.

While Jaunes seeks to protect others through killing Grimm, I'm more realistic and seek to kill those who act as a problem on the inside before taking care of something that can't be put off for a bit. After all, how are we supposed to kill Grimm when we're too busy fighting each other? Even if that may seem to contradict what I just said, I would be permanently removing the problem before we actually get our heads together and can finally focus on killing the Grimm.

Allow me to give that thought some more depth.

So far in the RWBY plot, the main focus of antagonists are Cinder and her little bumfucks, along wth the White Fang while The Grimm are shown as a side problem. If they were to be taken out of the picture, then we could be able to focus all of our attention on the supposed "Real Threat".

Now granted, I may not be physically strong enough to take them down on my own. Jaunes body is weak and untrained at the moment, and even I with my knowledge of future events wouldn't be able to kill them single handedly. Now how would be able to solve that problem? The answer is simple, yet effective.

I allow RWBY to whittle them down before I come in for the kill.

For example, I have two occasions where I could be able to kill Torchwick. The Docks and The highway fight. Like I stated before,I alone would not be able to take him down one on one. But, say at the docks, could wait for Penny to arrive and come in and use that distraction to sneak up on To-

"Jaune, are you absolutely sure that you're okay?"

I look up from my scroll to see the person who interrupted my thoughts was none other than Ruby Rose.

"Ruby, i've told you like twenty times already, I feel better than ever." I reassure her as I lay back in my seat and rest my hands on my stomach. I cant really blame the poor girl for her worries, her best friend is dead after all. Plus, Ruby's just too damn cute to get mad at her. I mean look at that face, it's almost as Moe as Velvet.

Almost.

No one's as Moe as Bun-Bun.

"You sure about that, VB?" Yang asked with worry evident in her eyes. " I dont normally see you threaten Cardin with a knife. Even if he deserves it."

Im taken aback by Yang's concern over Jaune. I didn't realize that she actually cared that much for Jaune. Why is it when that dumbass had all these attractive girls around him, he went for the one who had 0 interest in him?

"I just got sick of his shit is all." I tell her. "No one else had the guts to stand up to him, so I did. Which actually kinda disappoints me that out of all of us, i'm the only one who stood up to help Velvet." I say as I give them all a stern look. They all look a little ashamed of themselves at that, because they know it was true. They would have let it go undisturbed, if I hadn't done something. That was the one thing that always irked me whenever I watched the show. When I look at Pyrrha's sad expression though, I realize that was kinda a dick thing to say. I just sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Listen, what i'm trying to say is that people change, okay? I realized that the way I was prior to now was literally getting me nowhere. Just by today alone, i've successfully managed to stand up to Dickweed over there, pay attention in class, and help out someone while making a new friend." As I finish, my gaze lands on Velvet who happily talking to her leader Coco Adel across from our spot on the other side of the arena. After reading Velvet's lips for a second, realize she is telling Coco about why she was late to first period. I see the fashionista raise a brow before turning her head to look at me. I give a small wave, which she returns with a nod of her own. It wouldn't surprise me if she wanted to talk to me latter about this.

Whatever more that was going to be said on the topic was interrupted when a loud buzzing noise sounded out, signifying that the last of the scheduled matches were over. As the two students who had just finished fighting stepped down from the stage as Glynda stepped forward, tapping away on her scroll before looking up and scanning the crowd of students situated in the bleachers of the enormous stadium/ classroom.

"That is all for the scheduled sparring matches for today. If we have any volunteers-"

Before she could even finish, Cardin and I's hands were in the air, both of us eager to beat the living shit out of each other.

"I volunteer as tribute." I whisper under my breath as I chuckle at that stupid, old as all hell joke. Goodwitch eyes the both of us before giving a nod of approval.

"Very well then. Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc, please make your way to the arena." The platinum blonde says before drawing her attention back to her scroll.

Following her orders, we both make our ways to opposite ends of the arena as our pictures appeared in holographic form above us with green bars below them. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what those are. Mrs. Goodwitch starts saying that the following will follow tournament style rules, but I zone out as I lock eyes with Cardin. He leers at me as he hefts his mace over his shoulder. I unseath Crocea Mors and unfold the shield, testing the weight of both weapons as I give Cardin a Grin. Then, I hear one word that brings me back to reality

"Begin."

 **Ruby**

I watch as Jaune gets up and walks down to the arena and feel kinda bad for not believing him.

I mean, yeah, he was acting differently, but he's still Jaune. He's still the same Goofball who helped me on the first day here at Beacon. So why was it this felt so different from our Jaune? He wouldn't threaten anybody like he did this morning, even if Yang did have a point about Cardin being a jerk. Ugggh, boys are just so confusing.

"Anyone here have the slightest clue what's up with Vomit Boy?" Yang asked everyone once Jaune was out of earshot. All she got was everyone shaking their heads no. She crossed her arms as she sat criss cross applesauce style.

"Well, I believe we've all established that Jaune has been acting rather odd since he woke up this morning." Pyrrha spoke up as we all watched Jaune unfold his sword and shield as he grinned at Cardin, who was giving him a death glare as Mrs. Goodwitch started telling everyone how the duel would go. " The more important thing is WHY he's acting like this."

"What could have caused it, though?" Wiess of all people asked. " I can't think of anything that would cause Arc to start behaving like he has been."

"Maybe what Jaune-Jaune said is true?" Nora proposed to all of us. "What if he just wanted to get stronger, so he started to act stronger? And if he started doing that, that way he could get stronger? I think?"

While the way she said it was confusing, we understood what Nora was trying to say.

"That wouldn't be entirely unbelievable, Nora." Ren threw in, which caused Nora to smile at the fact that Ren had agreed with her before scooting next to him and giving him a hug while squealing "Thanks, Renny-Bear!", Causing them to look super cute together. Seriously, when were those two gonna become a thing? Just a couple more weeks, And Yang will win the bet! That Fiend!

"Maybe it'll pass?" I suggest as everyone turns to look at me. " Maybe we just give him a couple days and he'll go back to normal?" Everyone thinks about it for a second until eventually they all slowly nod in agreement. After all, why make a situation out of something that could work itself out on it's own?

"Shhh!" Yang interrupted as she leaned forward in her seat. "The match is about to start!"

"Jeez Yang, Since when did you care so much about Jaune?" Blake questioned her. Yang just shrugs as she keeps her eyes glued to the stage and the lights begin to dim, but the lack of a comeback from her was weird. Wouldn't she normally say something back when it came to Jaune?

Now that I think about it, Yang had started to pay more and more attention to Jaune lately. She had started to talk to him more and more the past week, and even asked for him to help her with a assignment on Nevermores in Professor Poo- I mean Port's class. We didn't know which was weirder, Yang asking Jaune for help or the fact Jaune actually knew a thing or two about Nevermores (Something about always getting abducted by them when he was little? And something about nutshops?). What the heck was going on in Yang's head?

Aside from really bad puns, that is. Anyone who knew Yang knew she was always thinking about those.

Whatever more thoughts I had were interrupted as I heard Miss Goodwitch say one word.

"Begin."

Jaune and Cardin glared at each other for a few seconds as they began to walk towards their right, going in a circle as they stared eachother down. I could feel the tension from way up here, I couldn't imagine how thick it would feel down there. Cardin gave a scoff as he brought his mace down from his shoulder.

"Ready to lose, Jauney-Boy?" He taunted Jaune. Jaune only laughed.

"Good for you, Cardin. You actually managed to make a half decent threat. How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Cardin got really angry at that. Finally, it looked like he was going to start.

Cardin made the first move as he began to run straight at Jaune as he brought his mace out and to the side for a swing. Jaune didn't even make a move, just stayed in his stance. Cardin got closer and closer, until he had fully closed the distance and swung at Jaune.

I expected Jaune to simply take the hit with his shield and get knocked back. What I didn't expect, though, was for Jaune to direct the strike with his shield away from him, before twirling and slashing Cardin's side with his sword and ending up behind him.

Everyone, including me, were shocked. Jaune had just completely DID THAT?! Where did that come from?! Normally he just gets knocked down!

I stop and think about how mean that sounded. Jeez, was that really how I thought about him? Just immediately think he's going to lose? That's not a good thing for a friend to think...

Cardin turned back around to Jaune, now looking _very_ angry. He lunged forward and swung at Jaune once again, barely missing the first swing before the second swing clipped Jaune's shield and threw off his balance. probably thinking he had Jaune, Cardin tried to backhand Jaune before he twisted out of the way and slashed at Cardin's side with his sword before ending up behind him again.

Jaune's face looked blank as he looked at cardin, then at his shield, and back at Cardin before looking at Blake of all people. Then, he grinned as he did something totally unsuspected by all of us.

He folded his shield back into its sheath and held it like a weapon in his left hand with his sword in his right.

"What is he doing?" Pyrrha asked aloud with confusion in her voice. I was confused too, why was Jaune suddenly using some sort of new fighting style? He normally uses his shield as an actual shield, why is he doing this?

"Is he really trying to be a Blake wannabe?" Nora asked no one in particular.

Jaune decided to take the first step and ran towards Cardin, who was slightly confused as well, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Jaune swung downwards with his sheath, which was blocked by Cardin's mace, but stabbed forward with his sword at his stomach. Cardin barely twisted to the side, but was caught off guard and payed for it by getting whacked in the face by the sheath, following it up with a couple more slashes and strikes from both blade and sheath and finished it off with a kick to his stomach that sent Cardin back.

"Ready to lose, Bird boy?" Jaune taunted with a grin on his face. He looked like he was actually having fun.

"What the hell, Arc? Since when did you learn how to fight?" Cardin asked as he quickly rubbed the spot on his face where he was smacked by the sheath. While I wouldn't have said it like that, i couldn't help but wonder the same thing: What has gotten into Jaune?

"I didn't learn how to fight, Cardin." Jaune said as he twirled his sword in his hand before getting into a fighting stance. "I simply know how to _kill._ " And with that, he lunged forward again in a blur. Cardin, deciding he had enough of being on the defensive, swung his mace downwards and pressed a button on it's shaft, causing the ground to explode forward in a straight shot towards Jaune once it hit the ground.

Stopping himself on one foot and jumping out of the way, Jaune still got hit by some debris and fell on his side as his sword spun out of his hand across the arena, leaving him without his sword. Cardin didn't relent and instead rushed forward before swinging downwards right towards Jaune's head. His eyes widened right before turning out of the way. Unfortunately, Cardin sued his mace's special ability again and sent Jaune flying away from the explosion while Cardin remained unharmed.

Jaune rolled a bit before stopping himself in a crouch. He now had a little bit of blood running down the side of his face, which he noticed as he wiped his forehead and came back with some blood on his hand. He squinted at the sight of his own blood before looking back up at Cardin and saying something that we couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" I ask, hoping someone had the answer and was able to have heard him. Blake had an odd look in her eyes as she answered my question.

"Im through playing games."

Jaune ran straight towards Carding with his sheath held in his hands like a baseball bat as Cardin readied his mace. He swung downwards, but Jaune spinned out of it's path and came up behind Cardin before striking Cardin in the back of his knees and made him lose his balance, falling on his knees before Jaune jumped forward, grabbed Cardin by the back of his head, and slammed it on the floor.

Not missing a beat, Jaune scrambled back up as Cardin looked dazed. He brought his sheath over his shoulder and swung towards Cardin's head, but missed as Cardin regained his senses just in time to move, instead hitting the floor and making a crack. That looked like that would have seriously hurt.

"Stand still so I can hit you." Jaune told Cardin as the bully stood up, looking worse for wear before unrelentingly ran towards Cardin and began striking at him again. This time, however, he seemed to realize Jaune wasn't as weak as he normally was and actually had a good chance of beating him, so he started blocking the strikes as he began to take the fight seriously. Jaune then seemed to reach a little too far with his swing, which Cardin took advantage of and tried to swing down on Jaune's head.

Smirking slightly, he then rolled out of the way and managed to reach his sword before coming forward and slashing at Cardin with both of his weapons. Not able to block them all, he took a few more hits.

"Jeez, Jaune-Jaune killin' him!" Nora cheered before hollering out in joy, waving a flag with Jaune's symbol on it. "Goooo, Jauney!"

Jaune's smirk turns into a grin as he takes his sword and _throws it at Cardin_. Cardin was easily able to dodge it by turning to his side and watched as it flew past him.

"Nice throw, Jauney bo-"Cardin mocked him as he turned back to look at Jaune, but was met with the sight of Jaune lunging at him, his sheath morphed into it's shield form.

Right before he bashed him in the throat with it's edge.

Cardin dropped his mace as he fell to his knees and grabbed at his throat, coughing violently as Jaune walked right up to him before looking down on the bully.

"Looks like you lose, Bird-Boy." He stated happily before bringing his knee up to his chest and kicking Cardin in the face, knocking him out.

And that was the end of the match.

"Very good, Mr. Arc." Glynda praised him as she made her way onto the stage as she tapped away on her scroll. "Though I will say the finish was a little uncalled for."

Jaune shrugged uncaringly as he lightly prodded Cardin with his shoe. "Well, he ain't dead, I can tell you that much. Plus, if that were a real fight where someone wasn't going to walk away, i would much rather be safe than sorry." He then sheathed his sword as he looked up at his aura bar, and seemed to frown at how much he used, being halfway in the yellow. Almost as if he was displeased with himself, even though he had won. Like, the first time he's ever won a match against Cardin! Why wasn't he celebrating? Shaking his head, he turned and walked off the stage.

"The winner of the match is Jaune Arc."

 **Ohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiitttt! Jaune's first win ever! Or mine, i guess...**

 **Anyways, i know that Cardin getting his ass kicked by the new OC in every fanfic is cliche as fuck, but don't worry, that will be covered in the next chapter. And what is the next chapter, you may ask? No body knows... Except for me! Ahahahahahahahaha, I FEAST UPON YOUR PAIN!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I'm done now.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Halitar** **:** Im just going to take that as a complement, in which case, yaaaaaaay!

 **Advisorysum09:** I wouldn't necessarily call him evil…. he just enjoys causing pain to his enemies and watching them learning to never screw with him.

 **Nick:** Okay then. Just one-word-Nick it is then.

 **Goroorar:** …

…

…

Serj… Damnit, Goroorar…

1)Yeah, it was just recently.

2)Okay then.

3)Dont worry, this is all for a reason: I can't make a decision to save my life.

 _ **I AM SHAKESPEARE.**_

4)When you say crash n burn, what level are we talkin' bout here? Hindenburg crash n burn, Or Jaune trying to hit on Weiss crash n burn? Cause there's a difference.

One is WAAAAAY worse than the other.

I let you decide which one that is.

The whole NSFW thing) Awwww, your no fun.

5) Dude, I really don't care if your review is long or not. Im just glad that someone enjoys my work enough to actually do that.

 **Vulpix's flame** **:** Glad to see you enjoyed it.

 **SmallTownGamer** **:** Very well then, glad to see your still kicking.

…

…

…

Please refrain from beating the african children.

 **natethefirst** **:** No problem. The only reason i didn't origionally was because I was uncertain if whether or not it would be considered an oc.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:The only thing I have to say for now is that next chapter will be when the poll ends.**

 **on with the story**

 **Arc Of The Covenant VI**

I walk down the hallways of Beacon Academy, unsure of what to do.

The fight had been difficult, that much I can say. But it wasn't anywhere near as difficult as it should have been. I feel like it was too easy, seeing as how I don't exactly fight people with weapons everyday. Was something else at play here?

 ***bzzzzzz***

I feel a vibration coming from my pocket and pull out my scroll to see I had a message from the ? contact.

{ _You can thank me for that._ }

I look around for any body who could possibly look over my shoulder, and see no-one. Despite that, I still don't entirely trust being out in the open like this, and spot an empty classroom just up ahead. Making my way over to it and closing the door behind me, I then pull out my scroll and respond.

{ _Care to elaborate on that? Matter of fact, who are you exactly?_ }

"I am Ishkur."

"DEEP FRIED BABY NIPPLES!"

I jump away from the unsuspected voice behind me and turn around to see someone standing behind me. Standing there is a man in what looks to be his late forties, with short curly black hair, a goatee/beard with gray ends dressed in a gray jacket over a olive green shirt with blue jeans and some sneak-

…

…

…

…

"YOU'RE SERJ FUCKING TANKIAN!"

Forgetting my surprise, I dart forward and begin shaking his hand rapidly while talking super fast in a VERY excited voice.

"Ohmygodit'ssocooltomeetyouagain,Idontknowifyouremembermebutwemetatoneofyourconcertswhenyousignedmyguitar,Idorememberyouthoughistillhavn'twashedthatspotonmyarmwhereyougrazedme,canyoupleaseautographmyfacewithapen?OhwaitIdonthaveapen,ahwell,aknifecanworkIguesssignanywhereyouwan-"

I am interrupted by SERJ FUCKNG TANKIAN when he punches me in the face and sends me flying across the room.

"Oh my god I just got punched in the face by Serj Tankian! IM NEVER WASHING THIS CHEEK AGAIN!" I yell with anime tears of joy streaming down my face. I then dart back over to SERJ FUCKING TANKIAN and hug his leg as I begin to start rambling on again.

"I'm not Serj Tankian, dumbass." Serj interrupts me in his absolutely GOD LIKE VOICE THAT WOULD MAKE BEYONCE CRY TEARS OF JOY. "I'm just taking the form of the person that you find the most awe inspiring, so that way you actually pay attention to me."

I look up at him with a confused look on my face, still latched onto his leg.

"..."

"..."

"Can I sacrifice goats to you?"

Serj rubbed the bridge of his sexy ass nose as he muttered something about "Fucking psycho" before kicking outwards, sending me flying off of him. "Here, let's try this instead." He said right before he glowed white for a second. It was too bright to look at, so I covered my eyes with my hand before it stopped and I looked back at Serj, only to see he had changed.

Were Serj used to stand was now someone else. It was a guy just a bit shorter than me, with long straight black hair that went down to the small of his back, which was covered by a black fedora with a red stripe on it, with some beard under his chin that ended in two long prongs. He had a round face and large eyes, and along with his fedora wore a sleeveless t shirt that was the same color as the stripe on his hat, black jeans with a couple tears and holes for style and some brown cowboy boots. I tilt my head to the side in confusion at this new event.

"Daron Malakian?" I ask, thrown waaay off track. Now that I wasn't being dazzled by the sheer perfection that is SERJ FUCKING TANKIAN, I realized just how weird this situation was.

"Again, that's not my name." Daron says as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against a table behind him. "It's Ishkur."

I look at him blankly for a couple of seconds as I try to process this new information. "So wait..." I begin with uncertainty in my voice. "You're the guy who sent me here... and you pick your body to look like whatever the main person you're seeing... would want to see the most?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Daron/Ishkur nods his head. "So now that we've gotten that out of the way, you have a couple of questions?"

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one." I deadpan, before mirroring Ishkur and lean against a table. "Okay, first off, how did I fight so well? It didn't feel like I personally had to do much."

"That's because you didn't." Ishkur smirked as he nodded towards my direction. "I knew sending someone with little fighting experience into this world would be suicide, so I...'programmed' a self-defense instinct into you. So you can fight without even having to think about it, as well as use different kinds of weaponry. Kudos on the whole Sheath as a weapon idea, though, that was all you."

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess..." I respond as I scratch my chin in thought. What other things could I ask him? "Is this place cannon? Or is it like some other type of universe?". Suddenly my eyes widen. "Please tell me this isn't like Bloody Rose! I don't wanna hafta kill psycho Ruby!" I plead with Ishkur. He only chuckles as he shakes his head lightly.

"Don't worry Dalton, this is cannon. Ruby isn't going to try and eat you alive. Though while we're on the topic of Ruby, I seriously hope you aren't going to try acting like Jaune any time soon, cause you royally fucked up any chance of that happening." He tells me, though he doesn't sound angry by any means.

"Tell you the truth, i'm not entirely sure how to go about this." I shrug as I give the deity a honest answer. "It's pretty damn obvious they're gonna question me the second I go back to the dorm rooms. What the hell should I say? I'm at a loss."

Ishkur shrugs. "I could give you the answer, but that would be coddling. This is something you're just going to have to figure out by yourself, Dalton. It may be true that I had to give you some abilities to make sure you survive, but I can't do everything for you. Believe it or not, you're not the only person in a situation like this."

"What?" I asked, taken aback by the news.

"Yeah man. You really believe that you're the only one who's had this happen to them?" Ishkur asked me. I cupped my chin and looked past him in thought. It was weird, but now that I thought about it... It wasn't exactly all that surprising, I guess. I highly doubt this sort of thing would only happen to me. That did, however, provide more questions than answers. Just how expansive was everything? Was there just the one universe, or were there multiple copies of that universe?

"That...makes sense." I say after a bit, trying to take my mind off of the confusing thoughts. Then, I have one final thought. "Wait. What's my semblance supposed to be?" I ask Ishkur.

Instead of verbally responding, he gets a big cheshire grin as he leans forward and whispers the answer into my ear. I too begin to grin as he explains, which ends in a smile that feels like it's taking up my whole face.

"No...Freaking...Way..."I say aloud in absolute awe, making sure he isn't messing with me. Ishkur just nods his head up and down, both of us still grinning like idiots.

"Way, man." The deity reassures me. He then looks out the window and his mood sombers out a bit. "Well, I hate to have to leave you so early, but I've got other stuff to attend to. You know, watching over the multiverse to make sure it doesn't blow up or anything equally stupid. I'll be seeing you later, Dalton." He then turns around as a portal the size of him and the color of Jaune eyes appears out of nowhere. I begin to wave, until I remember something really important I needed to ask him.

"Hey, wait!" I yell aloud and grab Ishkur's attention right before he walks into the portal. He looks over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. "So does that mean I won't be able to ask you for advice? I don't think I can do this all on my own." I admit as I sheepishly scratched the back of my neck. Ishkur tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"Really? You've been doing o.k. so far." He seems unsure of it, but I know damn good n' well I'm going to be needing help here, and if he's not going to give it to me, what should I do? Maybe if I ask him...

"Asides from stuff that happens in the show... I'm not sure how much use i'm going to actually be here. For instance, I have absolutely NO idea what i'm going to say to RWBY and NPR to get them off my back. Plus, even if I train, I still feel as if I'm going to not know what to do. So, if you aren't able to do it, do you think you could...I don't know... Give me someone who could help me? Like an A.I or something to help me and give me advice?" I ask him. I remember reading a SI once where this guy had an AI that helped him use some stuff he got and build tools in his world, maybe that could help me here? Ah, who am I kidding, that would help A LOT.

"An A.I or something, you say...?" He repeats my question as he rubs his chin in thought. He then gains a mischievous smirk as he snaps his fingers and looks back at me, right before reaching into his pocket and pulling something out before putting it in my hand.

"Just swallow this when you get the chance." He instructed me as he began walking backwards to the still open portal, the grin remaining on his face. "I have a feeling you'll REALLY like this one. Later, Dalton." He said goodbye right before entering the portal. With a small flash, both he and the portal had disappeared, leaving me in the empty classroom with my hand still wrapped around the gift Ishkur gave me, almost as if that whole thing never happened.

So... That was who sent me here? The guy/deity/whatever who's been texting me and providing me information? Who put me in a world full of bloodthirsty monsters and temperamental teenagers with extremely deadly weapons and incredible super powers?

…

…

…

…

Seems like a cool guy.

Remembering he had given me something, I unfurl my hand to see a small neon green pill in my palm. Bringing it closer and inspecting it, I dont see anything off with it, looking just like any other type of medical pill ive ever seen. Was I really about to just take a pill offered to me by some guy who's practically been stalking me, kidnapped me, and I've only talked to for, like, two minutes?

…

But then again, he did look like Serj…

…

…

Fuck it.

Popping the green pill into my mouth and swallowing it, I stand still and wait for something amazing and spectacular to happen.

…

…

...

…

...

Okay, so, I guess no-

 _Ze effect vouldn't be immediate, you have to give ze pill time to digest._

"OH SERJ, NOT AGAIN!" I throw my arms over my head and duck under a table, startled yet again by a voice. After a few seconds of silence, I poke my head out tentatively and look around the empty classroom. I don't see anyone here, so then where did that voice come from?

 _I'm in your head, Kind._

I just give a blank stare at the wall ahead of me for a second as I, again, process the information.

…

…

"So thaaaat's what the pill does." I realize as I nod my head. I hear what sounds like a facepalm come from my brain.

 _Vhy am I alvays stuck vith ze stupid vones? First Dempshey, und now zis vone._

"Hey, I take offense to that!" I respond to the accented voice, that for some reason sounds very familiar. I can't seem to place it, though.

 _You don't have to verbally respond to me, Kind. You can just think vhatever you vant to say to me._

Soooo...Like this?

 _Ja, Vunderbar. You catch on faster zhen ze Russian, zat's for sure._

I pull out a chair and take a seat as I try to think about this. Where did I recognize that voice?

 _I'm right here, you know. Und allow me to shed some light on ze subject._

Suddenly, some light particles began coming out of nowhere and formed some sort of person in front of me, all the while giving off a light green glow. The person wore a green uniform top with a black pistol strap on his chest with a white shirt under it with the collar barely showing, along with some black uniform pants with the ends tucked into some brown military boots. He also wore some black rubber gloves and a sort of military cap that looked like it belonged to someone whom was high up in military rankings. He looked to be in his late forties to early fifties, with angular features and sunken in cheeks. He took off his hat to reveal a set of short greying black hair, and when he spoke, that's when I realized just who was now in my head.

 _I am Doctor Edward RIchtofen._

 **REVIEWS:**

 **And thats all, really. Not much to say for today. Dont forget to review, follow, and favourite.**

 **Kylesilos:** Thank you for the suggestion, i will most certainly take it into consideration.

 **Vulpix's flame:** Im glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

*Throws a Poke'ball at you*

 **Garoorar:** And that, dear reviewer, Is why I hate all human beings on this planet. There are just a few that I tolerate.

You are one of them.

 **Halitar:** Well congratulations, you just got an update.


	7. relocation

Hello, This is MadnessDH98 here. I am messaging you all that I have to move over my stories onto another Fanfiction account, titled 'Surface Creep'. I want to also personally thank you all for all of the support you guys have shown me, so in return, i will continue no matter what.

Thank you,

Surface Creep


End file.
